The Fox And The Dragon
by gigabowserdragon
Summary: A fanfiction set in an alternate universe, Miles 'Tails' Prower being a main character along with 1 other they must forge an unlikely frendship and fight to survive in world that has been doomed for over a thousand years Rated M for Strong language, heavy violence, and possible sexual themes later on in the story. Please R&R and let me know how i did. thanks and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

THE FOX AND THE DRAGON

**This is a fanfic of tails the fox. It's a complete restart on tails life. He is just a character who is in the story with no other sonic related things intertwining with him. But is more than just a side kick. He is one of the main protagonists of this great tale and has an equally important role. Tails looks exactly like he does in **_**Sonic Unleashed **_**but has his voice from AOSTH, he has blue shoes and is half as smart, which means at time he wont be on par with an evil genius bent on world domination when it comes to brains, in this fanfic he is 8 and will mostly behave and think like an 8 year old….sometimes. He does NOT have the tornado or any of his technology skills…..yet. And don't expect any chaos emeralds in this story either. I do not own copyrights to tails or any other sonic topic in this fanfic. He is a character that belongs to and is made by Sega and Sonic Team. Please R&R**

**Chapter 1: summary of the world setting**

It is the year 3100. Mostly half of the planet earth is now but a baron desert wasteland. All of earth's water has been mysteriously transformed into sand! Each day water levels would drop and more sand would fill in its place! The government spent 40 years trying to figure out what is causing this strange occurrence, when in reality all they could do was stand by and watch their planet's water deplete. There was planet wide panic. The government was collapsing under the stress put on it; it slowly fell day by day.

There is no explanation as to why all the water has converted to sand. Some say it was by the wrath of god, more say that it was a new kind of warfare tactic invented and used by foreign countries. That being the more believable story governments from all over started to point fingers at one another and eventually it led to world war 3. All the countries continued to fight one another until it was almost impossible to continue. Innocent people were forced into a draft at young ages and died shortly after, cites were bombed, lives were lost, neither side let up.

All warring countries were running out of resolve to fight and finally realized that warring over it would not fix anything. What was left of the government pulled together and managed to create a cease fire among one another because all the dictators realized that soon enough that there would be nothing left. One of the most devastated places that remained after the war was Hawaii. Hawaii had been completely bombed off the map because it was undergoing a hostile takeover from the Russians in their attempt to invade America. They were going to conquer it and build war factories there to quicken their attacks. America was willing to go to the extremes to stop Russia by any means necessary. To keep the Russians from overthrowing America they nuked Hawaii until nothing was left but scorched earth.

By the year 2600 everything was finally settled down. No country dared to try and start a war. To be honest they were sick of fighting wars and now the gap created by the desert between the countries was too big, it would be pointless to travel such a distance just to fight a exhausting battle. Mankind has shockingly been able to survive the absence of water crisis by producing artificial water to supplement the loss of their water. Large factions of forests were burned worldwide during the war and now a small percentage remains. Oxygen production stations are now fueling the planets oxygen needs.

The deserts that now occupy the once full but now vastly decimated oceans are referred to as the outlands. The outlands intertwine with some of the crushed cities and are apart of them. Most old cities that stood before and after world war 3 are now slowly falling due to the extreme desert weather conditions. Every now and then a severe sandstorm will stir up and do as much damage as a hurricane. Some of these sandstorms will tear though old cities and make them uninhabitable and will force the citizens to evacuate to a newer living area. Which is not easy to find considering earths new harsh desert environment.

The many cities left planed ahead before the desert storm floods in and bury them all. They began the construction of Very large fortress like around the cities that act as a gate in and out of them. A scientific breakthrough has been made while the rings were being constructed, originally the cities were going to have domes built around them but now thanks to the new technology the rings will emit a highly powerful plasma like shield barrier over the city that is strong enough to protect the whole city from any storm. Also the outland temperature will be kept controlled inside the domes. These appropriately named "city sectors safety rings" lets the cities within them survive and prosper. When the domes require it to rain a sprinkler system rises with the barrier and spreads rain throughout the dome. Life within the domes is very fair and productive. The outlands sector is used as a death penalty now. The outlands are lawless, its survival of the fittest out in the worldwide desert.

With these conditions made aware to humanity they had to cope with it and continue to build fortress rings around any cities and structures that were necessary to save and preserve. Laws were reinforced within the city sectors; most city sectors have a very just system and keep all the thugs out of the city, they are left to die in the desert. Criminals of all kinds who managed to survive found their way to Hawaii somehow and took refuge in the ashes and slowly made it their home. Hawaii was rebuilt into a war zone like ghetto where criminals walk freely and hostility is a way of life. The outlaws rebuilt Hawaii and had installed its very own city sector safety ring. It is now a country that is populated with nothing but criminals that inhabit a rundown flimsy city that was built from scrap and is now called Hell Island.

The inhabitants of Hell Island are now called terror hunters. The terror hunters have established a democracy and have their own army to attack whatever they. Smaller groups of the terror hunters inhabit large sea vessels that have been trapped on the sand since there is now no water to go on. From submarines all the way to oil tankers and even aircraft carriers. Most docks of certain harbors are used as terror hunter rally points. The terror hunters are split into 3 divisions, the sand eaters, (highly skilled foot soldiers ranging from snipers to assaulters) the sky burners, (thick armored flying machines made for air strikes and bombing rounds) and the terror mechs. (All out enormous war machines that look like animals and are piloted by humans that hunts in teams. They are basically Zoids that is if you know what they are.) Terror hunters always hunt to kill. They attack anything or anyone without a reason or are told to do so by their unquestioned leader, who is said to have a heat colder than any frozen tundra, and the mind of a demon.

Technology has evolved since then (somewhat). Most transportation methods are now modified for desert travel. (Think halo UNSC vehicles like falcons, warthogs, and mongooses, when they are mentioned) the only modern transportation still intact is trains. Humanity hasn't changed much in previous years at all. With life resuming back to normal inside the city sectors humanity started to look for more ways to improve living. But no progress was made, until humans started to see themselves as inferior and obsolete, the human body wasn't made to handle such harsh conditions like the outlands. So they continued to look for a way to improve their life's eventually one option stuck out that was unparallel to the rest. People have decided to start splicing DNA and make hybrid evolutions of all kinds of animal human crosses. When the project first started off it was a complete loss since the first few hundred test subjects DNA was scrambled and thus killing them.

It took countless tries to perfect it but it finally worked. The first human/ animal hybrid was created with zero anomalies. A humanoid wolf was created with a fully functional anatomy and brain. It proceeded to live a great life. In addition to the transformation the subject gained the following beneficial abilities. Increased stamina, slightly higher physical capabilities, longer lifespan, stronger bone mass, and overall increased senses. Most of the benefits depended on the animal DNA being spliced with the human.

As time went on people were getting bored with regular animal splices and wanted it to go one step further. The public wanted to be spliced with animals that do not exist and wanted additions to their transformations like an extra appendage or different body parts. A notable majority of people wanted more than two arms or four legs. Eventually the scientists went back do DNA coding to create something never before possible. Again many among many people died being lab rats but the casualties this time around were way higher, lots died And never gained a proper burial seeing as how some melted or were unable to be handled. Many pain staking days later the first mythical beast was created; unicorn with four wings and a lizard tail was created and so on.

Eventually the scientists had succeeded in creating a new DNA variant; Dragon DNA and it practically flew off the shelves. Since dragon DNA was so popular it was being seen as a threat. The government then ordered to dispose of any dragon DNA that was traceable and be removed from the market. Eventually splicing DNA was a major priority to 85% of the earth's populace, and almost everyone was a walking hybrid. Some have inherited the animal like DNA through their birth (considering that one or both the parents are hybrids). Passing it on like a dominate gene would any other human. As time went on a rare side effect developed in the hybrids sooner or later they will suffer a major case of amnesia. Causing them to remember little to absolutely nothing of their past.

This brings us to this fox that has two tails. He is among the lot who has lost their memories. Tails finds himself all alone in an outlander sector which was once formerly known as Seattle; a towering city which is soon to be engulfed in sand. Now it has no fortress ring to protect it, but it was lucky enough not to suffer a single sandstorm. It was forced to evacuate when for some odd reason the sky burners commenced a bombing round on the city leveling some of the buildings and even more left in flames. Tails is now slowly giving up hope to carry on since everything around him is almost completely decimated and Seattle is far from a city sector. But as his life is about to end he strikes a partnership with the most unlikely of traveling creatures, a big crimson and black anthropomorphic dragon who also happens to have a spot for tails on his menu. Or does he?

This dragon has spent much, much, much more time surviving the outlands than any other creature and has many dark secrets that constantly haunt him and become more than just a scar . This dragon has a very active life. He even goes to the city sectors to live it up. He is a loner, and a traveler. This creature has a unique ability that no other has; to alter the shape of his body into a humanoid form, but only for a few hours. Note: this is the only thing that some terror hunters of any class are scared of. He is that intimidating. So we have a dragon and a fox. How long will this extremely odd pair last? Only one way to find out, and so, it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: confusion and catastrophe**

It was two days after the Seattle city bombing, two days after the evacuation. The now vacant bomb charred city was now marked down as apart of the outland sector and completely empty of its inhabitants, not a single life form remained in the city Accept for one. A two tailed yellow and white fox, which somehow was able to sleep through the bombing rounds and get missed by the evac teams in an underground parking structure.

He finally woke up 2 feet away from a gaint iron beam that belonged in the ceiling, he got up and brushed himself off but had a painful migraine that kept bothering him he felt a little dizzy. He was a bit confused about where he was at and what happened. He then realized that he couldn't remember a single thing about himself or what had happened. this made him very scared. he tried to set his growing fear As he looked around him and saw that there were several signs with flickering images of an arrow leading out of the structure. He decided to follow them and made his way out of the crumbling parking lot, avoiding car fires and ruble piles.

He continued to navigate through destroyed walkways and smashed cars. He stopped to look around at some of the cars and noticed that they were highly advanced. none of them had wheels and all looked very sleek. One or two of them didn't even have a scratch. he thought for a split second to try and drive his way out by taking one of the cars but they were far to advanced for him to drive, added the fact that he doesn't know how to drive period and that the structure was too decimated to be able to drive through, so he continued his way up. While he was walking he kept hearing something rattle on his back making a metal clicking noise. He reached behind himself and felt around for a bit and he realized that he was wearing a metal necklace with dog tags hanging on them. He reached back and pulled the dog tags around to his front and looked at them carefully. There were three of them. The first one had a print on it that looked like someone tried to scratch it out, it said "Miles" the second dog tag had a word scratched into it, and this one said "Tails". The young Kitsune wondered if that was his name. With nothing else to go on he assumed so and named himself tails.

He looked at the last dog tag which was quite different from the others, it was gold with odd symbols that somewhat resembled a circuit board on the back of it, and on the front he saw a very mystic symbol, it looked the side of a fox head with star behind it and a triangle pointing down on the outside of the star. Tails had no idea what it meant or why he had it but from what he could guess it was that it was of some importance to him. So he kept it close to him and walked on.

Finally he reached the exit, but only to see that it was blocked by a fence, he grabbed it and tried shaking it, that didn't do anything, he then tried digging his fingers under it and lifting it up, but it was too heavy. He then glanced through the fence and looked around and tried to call out for help, but no reply he then noticed there was a booth next to him a few feet away. He went to open the door to get in and it fell of as soon as he touched it. he walked into the booth were he saw a large blank panel where the controls should be. It seemed to be a touch screen controller but it had a large crack in it ensuring that it was busted. Tails looked closer at the screen and it instantaneously kicked back on, scaring him. It made static noises and the screen was rapidly flickering through different various screens. It displayed in big bold words "shutter door malfunction". Tails tried to touch the screen but it did not respond to his finger. And soon enough a touch turned into a poke, a poke turned into a push, a push turned into a shove, and then when that didn't work he punched the screen, making the fragile crack slightly bigger and smoke spit out of it. The screen then turned off again, and did not come back on. then a loud grinding noise could be heard by the gate. The fence jerked a little and started to slowly lift up. Tails then came out of the booth and waited anxiously to get through. Just when the gap from the fence to the ground was big enough for tails to slide under. An explosion sounded and the gate dropped back down and what ever lights were still on in the parking complex shut off making it very dark down there. Not only did the fence drop back down but the entire fence itself came unhooked and dropped to the ground opening the exit.

Finally tails was able to leave but as soon as he got out he wish he didn't because There on the outside he found nothing but leaning burning buildings and dead bodies lying everywhere. Tails was not in shock at this gruesome sight nor was he pleased. He didn't know what to think, He didn't even know who he was, it had become apparent that he had suffered from a major case of amnesia. He walked around the shattered city till night fell, Trying to find any clue of who he was and what had happened, As he advanced through the condemned city the devastation got worse. People hanging from burning wreckages, blood splattered all over walls, burning cars with dead bodies of women and children still in them. He couldn't turn the corner without seeing a pile of dead bodies. There was a massacre on every street.

The fox then quickly remembered what fear was like and covered his eyes and ran away from the gore covered streets ready to vomit. It was almost completely dark and a sandstorm was starting to brew. With what knowledge he had still intact had left he quickly figured out that he needed somewhere to take shelter. The two tailed fox had to find somewhere to hide before the sand consumed him and buried him. He eventually spotted a good enough building to take cover in, it was one of the buildings that was barely hit by the blast; it was an abandoned radio broadcasting station with mostly the emergency lights on. He was scared but he had no choice. He raced into the building with quick speed and shot up to the third floor trying to avoid overturned chairs and other debris. He finally calmed down and analyzed his surroundings. He looked out the window to see nothing but a sandy abyss encasing the glass, making a consistent scratching noise against it looked like the sand was alive and it was trying viciously to get him and consume him. It scared him. Trying his best not to look out the windows He walked around the building trying to find something to make as a makeshift bed out of all while trying to avert his gaze from the outside. He finally stumbled upon a coat closet and work desk with running power.

He removed all the clothing from the closet and bundled them up into a nest like shape. He then pointed a computer monitor on the desk slightly at the nest to provide sort of a night light. Soon a screen saver popped up on the monitor and displayed a beautiful tropical beach with a sunset. There was the noise of an ocean breeze coming from the monitor, it barely drowned out the eerie whistling noise coming from all around him. this gave tails a false sense of security. Just before he went to sleep he pulled out his necklace and glanced through the tags again he mainly focused onto the ones with the names printed on them, he then thought about it enough and decided his official name be Miles but always be referred to as Tails. He then held the gold one in the light and just stared at it as it cast a reflection of the light on him making the gold sparkle even more. He recited his name to himself and continued to question himself.

"Who am I, and what am I doing here?"

Tails then put the tags away, curled up in the nest, and fell softly to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; Dawn of the first day**

The next day all the corpses were buried and building fires were extinguished thanks to the sand storm. Tails was relived to see no more gore filled streets. But deep down he knew what gruesome things lay beneath the sand. Over the few hours tails became restless. Everywhere he walked he saw nothing but highly advanced equipment. He became curios and wanted to know how it worked. He started to fiddle with some simple things on a computer circuit board. As he tinkered with the electronics something odd happened to his mind. He has suffered amnesia but it seems that he was recovering somewhat. Because as he pulled the computer apart he gained a sort of high understanding of the technology as he looked at it. Like he already knew about it, but not enough to replicate or modify it.

He was very curious about what he used to be. Surrounded by nothing but technology he became better with it. He tinkered with the computers that didn't work, trying to rewire them. He was somewhat successful. Eventually his stomach growled loudly. Tails just remembered that he hasn't eaten anything for two days. He stopped his tinkering and began to search for any type of food he searched and searched for about an hour until he collapsed out of starvation. He was exhausted and couldn't carry on. He rolled on his back and closed his eyes feeling defeated.

Just as he was ready to give up he smelt a delicious scent lofting through the air. He immediately got back up and began to follow his nose. Eventually he tracked the sent right down to the origin. What he seen was this great salvation. It was a fruit delivery truck. The back door was slightly open. He then shot over to the truck and slid under the back door. There he found boxes among boxes of watermelons, grapes, apples, and juicy ripe pears. He didn't wait another second. He quickly tore open a box of pears and grapes and began to feast. About ten minutes later he became full and couldn't eat anymore. he made his way out of the truck and sat somewhere in the shade next to it.

After his food settled more he got up and walked to the edge of the city. There he saw nothing but the endless desert. He then flew up to the top of a building to get a better look, but still nothing but sand. He then decided to stay inside the city limits because he knew he couldn't make the journey across the vast desert. And even if he did where would he go? He then turned around and headed back to the city. He had enough of being stuck in the city alone and decided to try and make a way to escape. In wandering the city tails had found a broadcasting station. That's when he realized that it might be possible to broadcast a S.O.S. from the equipment in there.

Tails entered the building and began to go room to room to find anything that would help him get the broadcast out. Eventually he discovered the room in the station that broadcasted to the other city sector's radios. He then decided to try his luck and began to fiddle with the control panel and surprisingly got it working again. He then thought it was time for him to make a distress call, hoping that someone or something out there would head his call for help. He went to the control booth, selected a clear signal to broadcast on. And then kept pushing buttons until a box lit up above the microphone room that said "on air" tails then walked into the booth. Put on a pair of headphones and started to talk into the mic.

"H-Hello?"

he said in a nervous tone

"my name is tails I am the only person left alive in this destroyed city there's dead people everywhere. We were bombed two days ago and I was left behind, I don't know who I am. Please if anyone is receiving this broadcast, please, respond. I need assistance."

He waited a while and all he heard was static. Right when he was about to give up hope he heard some distorted chatter between two voices

"survivor of a bombing, the one in Seattle? But how? That place was desolated."

Another voice spoke up

"but if there is a survivor we have to -"

the static drowned his voice out for a moment.

"Attention who ever is using this line, we have locked on to your frequency and are headed in your general direction, can you confirm a location for extraction?"

tails felt a great wave of relief hit him and eagerly replied almost stumbling over his own words

"y-yes! Oh thank goodness I thought I was all alone here. I am in the city, I can't tell you a definite street though; all the street signs are buried in sand."

The voice again spoke over the radio again.

"Okay civilian then listen carefully what I am about to say. In the city there is a building that one of the attack choppers crashed into the side of it. Inside that chopper there should be a big black and yellow box, in the box is a big double barrel gun with a bunch of multicolored shells, do you know what this is?"

tails paused for a minute trying to think of what it was he was referring to. Suddenly he realized exactly what it was.

"Yes I do sir"

he replied eagerly.

"A flare gun?"

"That's it. And do you know how to load it and shoot it?"

it was like as the voice was prompting him with the questions he was remembering how to do it.

"Yes I do"

"Good now I need you to take that flare gun and fire it in the biggest opening of the city you can find, okay? We will have a sand hog ready to pick you up momentarily okay"

"Yes sir" he said excitedly.

Right before he pulled the headphones of he heard the voice say

"team two we have a civilian that is close to your position. Dispatch officer Kaline with a sandhog and head to the extraction point. Watch for smoke."

Tails shot out of the booth and down to the 20th floor when he realized he doesn't even know where to begin. He turned around to be surprised at what he discovered. The chopper he had to look for was in the building on the other side of the street 50 stories up. Tails walked to the broken glass pane facing the building and looked down, realizing that he was still very high up. He turned around and was starting his way out of the building when he felt a thunderous rumble beneath his feet that made him fall to the ground and shook the whole building. Then it stopped and then it happened again only it got worse. Then it happened a 3rd time this time being louder and more rumbling and made tails fall. Now something really bad was unfolding. Tails could not have anticipated this. The building was falling over!

He quickly got to his feet and ran to the shattered Window, avoiding all sorts of things that were sliding toward him. He looked toward the building he needed to get to and felt footing getting harder and harder to hold to. With out a second thought and no other possible option available he jumped out the window not thinking of the repercussions of what he just did. He began to plummet like a rock. He did not know what to do. He closed his eyes and wished that he could fly out of this nightmare. Then suddenly his two tails started to act on their own and began to spin in a helicopter like motions. He soon picked up what he was trying to do and consciously spun his tails around as fast as he could to trying to make himself hover in the air to catch him. He got the motion down and spun even faster and slowed down his decent. He hit the ground pretty rough and landed on his face, but it was better than smacking the ground and splattering himself all over.

He got up from his messy touchdown to the ground and dusted himself off. He then looked behind himself to see the building about to collide with the ground was going to make a massive dust storm kick up and blow debris everywhere. He quickly turned around and started to run away. He tried to make himself fly again by spinning his tails around faster than before. This time he gave it more focus and gained more control of it. He was able to lift flawlessly into the air with a quick take off from his new propeller like tails towards the building with the crashed chopper in it. Tails was quite astounded at his ability to lift in the air from his tails and maintain constant flight. He turned around and watched the building fall to the ground. As it crumbled a enormous plume of dust erupted and clouded out several lower stories around other buildings near it. Resuming his task, Tails turned around and went towards the building with the crashed chopper in it.

Tails had made it to the level in the building just below the chopper by going in through a broken window. He flew up through a hole in the ceiling and was now on the floor with the chopper which was hanging halfway out of the building and halfway in. he slowly walked into the open side door of the chopper and looked for the box. With each slow step he took the chopper wobbled a bit looser from the building scaring tails half to death. He found the box in the back of the chopper; he reached for it and undid the latches, lucky for him the lock in the middle of the box which was a key lock had been broken off. He opened the box and found a flare gun with flare round lined up on a rack connected to it. He went to grab it and the second he did the plane wobbled so much that it came out of the building and hung into the open air just by a few wires.

Tails was thrown around on the inside of the plane but he managed to grab the gun and fly out of the chopper just as the last cord snapped and dropped the chopper 80 stories, plummeting into the sand. He hovered into the air to survey the area. There was still an enormous plume of dust and sand settling over the now leveled radio tower and an even smaller plume of sand settling over the crashed chopper. He looked around looking for the biggest clearing to set the flare off at. He spotted it at the north end of the city and set off for it.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry guys this one is a tad short but there will be much more to come that are longer

**Chapter 4: deceived**

He had to stay low because he wasn't able to handle such a high altitude this soon. Plus the sun was beaming down on him and was taking a lot out of him. He finally reached the north end and set down, mostly out of breath. He halted for a few seconds to catch his breath. He then loaded the flare gun with two rounds and cocked it back, then walked into the center of the clearing and pointed it into the air and fired of one round and watched it spark a bright red blaze in the air. Shortly after he fired the next round off into the air this one exploded into a light blue blaze.

He then walked into the shade and waited for the vehicle they referred to as a sand hog to arrive. He waited for what seemed like at least half an hour. He then saw a small vehicle shoot around the corner of a building and stop right where he stood at. Tails was under the shade of a building a good 100 feet away but still visible. One thing did confuse tails though. The vehicle had only a passenger and a diver side seat. Behind the seats in the bed was a giant chain gun which was being occupied by another person. Tails new it was them though because the word "sand hog" was spray painted on the side of it. He could hear there voices from afar

"This is officer Kaline reporting to team two, no survivors in sight. Continuing sweep, be advised," tails smiled with great relief and staggered to his feet. He started to wave the gun around in the air and shouted

"OVER HERE GUYS!"

All three then turned toward him immediately and spotted him. What followed was not what tails wanted to happen. In fact it was the exact opposite. The gunner shouted out

"It's him! It's the survivor! Open fire open fire!"

When tails heard those words his eyes widened in shock and he froze. A bullet zoomed through the air and hit the flare gun, knocking it clean out of his hands. Tails felt another wave of fatal shock quickly bolt through him. He panicked. Without a second thought he darted into the air away from the line of sight. A spray of chain gun bullets followed tails right on his…..well, tails! The sand hog gave chase and followed tails movements everywhere he went. Tails could hear the bullet streams getting closer and closer to him. They must have had some sort of targeting system on him he then headed straight for a building trying to take cover, But right before he broke through the window the bullet stream finally caught up to him and one bullet hit him in his shoulder going clean though it as he hit the glass.

He landed on the shot shoulder inside a 2 story building and let out a great scream of pain. He tried to somehow forget the pain and shake it off which was impossible. He held his shoulder tightly trying to stop the bleeding. He got to his knees and tried to stand up, it didn't help that his fur always had sand in it and now little shards of glass which hurt his shoulder twice as bad. He pulled his hand off the bleeding wound and resorted to spitting into it as a method of trying to clean it out. Then he tried licking at it. This helped somewhat but it still burned like all hell. He slowly staggered to the window. Before he could look out it he heard one of them shout

"frag out"

followed by a loud pop. Tails quickly backed away from the window instinctively as a cantaloupe sized grenade shot through the window and landed right next to tails. Only one thought ran through tails' head at that moment; death. As a last ditch effort to save his own skin he kicked the giant grenade out the window like a soccer ball. Tails dove down and covered his head and waited for the explosion. Then suddenly the whole building jumped and the floor below him fell at one side turning the floor into a giant slope. He figured that the grenade he kicked out must have hit the bottom level and detonated. That grenade had enough force to blow out the entire side of the building. Tails figured if they went so far to try and kill him he must be special to something. He tried to run back up the floor but was halted by giant organizer and dragged to the bottom with it. Surprisingly his shoulder wound was not hit to his relief but it still hurt. After all the dust settled he lay there completely exhausted, he had given up all hope for survival. He gave in.

It was now obvious to him that the rescue team he signaled was actually some sort of assassin patrol team and he led them right to him. He felt so stupid, so blind. Through the dust a red laser sight shined though it onto tails as the smoke settled he saw the sand hog stopped at least 40 feet away facing him. The red dot sigh belonged to a pistol wielding man in the passenger seat. He focused his aim onto tails' chest where his heart would be. He looked at the assailant and accepted his fate. He shed a single tear. His journey was over. He didn't even find out his true identity. Tails could hear the sniper chuckle out.

"Stupid fox, nobody survives the terror hunters, nobody"

With his fate imminent he decided to put a question to rest.

"Wait, wait! I have a question!"

Surprisingly the attacker lowered his weapon to head the fox's question.

"oh come on, fine then, make it quick freak!"

"Why are you doing this to me, I didn't do anything wrong"

"Why? Because it's boss's orders. He said leave no survivor and that's what we're gonna do. So, nothing personal, just business. Although you are a freaky abomination that needs to be eliminated"

The assailant raised his gun back at tails.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Enter the Dragon**

For 6 seconds there was dead silence, nothing but the wind, Tails was waiting for the sound of a gunshot to signal his final curtain call. But what heard was actually much different from a gunshot. It wasn't a gunshot at all. A deep loud hard roar filled the air throwing the concentration of the three away. They all started to look around tiring to find the origin of that fearsome roar that scared all of them. The driver stated to yell and point out in a direction and they all turned towards the pointed out thing. They immediately went into a panic. The driver screamed out "oh shit! It's him! The Crimson Nova thing! Retreat! Let's get the hell outta here!" he hit the gas on the truck and tried to drive away as fast as they could. Tails leaned up in the rubble with what strength he had left to try and see. He couldn't look up because his vision was obscured by a hanging desk. But he looked down at the sand, and what he seen next scared him greatly enough to paralyze him for a second and he only see the shadow it cast.

Following the fast moving buggy was a colossal shadow in the shape of some sort of winged beast. When tails seen it he immediately threw himself back into the cement slab he lay against trying to stay out of whatever he saw's sights. True he wanted to escape his debris like prison but now it was his only cover from whatever was out there. Another roar filled the air. But it sounded like it was building up for something. And then tails heard what sounded like thunder from the air. One of the assassins yelled "look out!" Before he could think of what it was, an enormous fireball came hurdling towards the 3 attackers. It engulfed them and made a huge explosion that blinded tails momentarily. When he regained his vision he looked out the gaping whole and seen a giant char mark in the sand and in the middle of it was the buggy set completely ablaze in a 30 foot tall flame.

Tails then was dumbfounded to see the sniper still alive but injured in the waist. He limped towards tails until he was only 15 feet away. He laughed slightly as he slid the pistol into his firearm and pulled up a RPG and pointed at tails and still managed out a laugh as he bled out. "Stupid freaking fox freak! It doesn't matter who is on your side we still kill who we want!" he lifted the RPG onto his shoulder and took aim at the fox. Tails closed his eyes and prayed for another miracle to happen before him. His prayers were answered. There was a loud thud right in front of tails and the sunlight was blotted out. He opened his eyes to see a truly frightening and intimidating figure towering before him. It was a creature like no other tails had ever seen, an anthropomorphic crimson red dragon. He was at least 7 to 8 meters tall and had a broad strong build. He had crimson red scales that glistened in the sunlight and a long tail that swayed freely behind him stirring the dirt up. He had a large set of wings that could probably stretch out to be as long as he was tall but longer that folded gently on his back. There were small spikes that followed from the tip of his tail trailing up the middle of his back all the way up his long neck. His claws were extremely sharp and looked like they could cut diamonds like butter.

Tails was left speechless. He only seen the dragon's back and he was awe struck. He was also scared. Was this his savior or his destroyer as well? Tails dare not make a sound. The assassin looked up in pure terror at the red beast that stood before him. There was silence for at least another 10 seconds until the red dragon broke the silence with a deep tone and a little chuckle to it "huh, still pickin on little defenseless critters like always? Come on kali you guys are better than that aren't you. Leave him alone now and I wont leave scars, here is an idea, since its hard for me to get a square meal around here now a days, I guess ill claim this little morsel for myself, go shoot your toys at someone else. In case you don't understand what im saying let me sum it up for you. Back off Or else ill shove that warhead so far up you ass you'll be begging me to kill you quicker, or I can bend that sniper on your back into a noose and hang ya with it while force feeding you the bullets, you know I will" he chuckled. Tails was quite astounded and disturbed with the imagination of the dragon. Kaline lowered the RPG a bit before picking it back up and pointing it at the dragons head "screw you, you big freak" he shouted. He then fired the RPG and it hit the dragon square the face. It exploded and everything was engulfed in smoke.

When it settled both Kaline and tails were left speechless. The dragon just stood there with his arms crossed and was tapping his claw on his shoulder. Not a single mark on him, not even a scratch. His crimson scales still maintained an elegant red, like he was never shot. The dragons golden slit eyes peered straight into the hopeless killer's eyes. He gave him such a stare that he froze in fear. "I really don't like that word" he said with an annoyed tone. He then deeply snorted, hocked up, and spit a small ball of fire onto the humans injured side. He let out a yelp of pain. Even tails cringed at this cruelty. "Oh get over it you whiner. It's just a spark. Your little gang city has caused 50 times as much suffering as that. So just kick some sand in it and get over it." The dragon said as he kicked some sand into his wound which was now singed. "ow, stop it, shut the hell up you lizard scum" he screamed in pain. He quickly drew his pistol out and shot at the dragon's torso but the bullet ricocheted off his scales and ironically hit the open wound of the human. He let out another yelp of pain and hit his knees. The dragon let out a big laugh "wow man hahahaha! Today is not your day is it?" he cocked the gun again and aimed for his face with trembling hands. The dragon then opened his big maw and spoke out to the assassin. "Okay, if you think this round will actually even break my skin, here, have a free shot" he said. The cringing human took aim and pulled the trigger, but no bullet was fired. The gun was jammed. The dragon shrugged his shoulder and closed his mouth. "Well, well, well, guess im in luck. Seriously Kal, it's the year 3100 and you're using an antique piece of shit pistol? Get with the times man, I bet your using those Uzi bullets instead of regular rounds aren't you? And now you jammed the barrel, you're a dumbass." The dragon then stuck one of his claws into his mouth and then pulled it out. The tip of the claw was burning red, he then touched it to the pistol and that instantly turned bright red hot. Burning the killer's hands and dropping the gun. With no other options the tortured human turned around and ran for his life into the nearest dragon then picked the gun up, crumbled it into a ball with ease, and tossed it behind him, almost hitting tails. The dragon then shouted at the unsuspecting human entering the building. "Hey! If you're headed into that one can you tell me how my crimson tide bomb turned out?"

He reached into a big messenger bag he was wearing and pulled out a small stick with a red button on top that had a skull and cross bones on it. He raised it in the air and spoke to himself "and here comes the crimson tide" he pushed the button down and spoke again '3, 2….1... " a voice could be heard in the building" WHAT THE HELL!? Then there was a loud explosion that filled the top floor of the building all the windows blew out all around it on that level and a bright crimson red flame came shooting out. this repeated for all 23 stories of the building from top to bottom. Tails actually cracked a smile at how cool it looked. The building slowly started to crumble on top of itself. The dragon watched amusingly as the building fell to its demise in a heap of flaming rubble. "Well it wasn't my finest work. That radio tower was a complete dud but this was at least 75% better" tails then realized that the radio tower collapsing must have been caused by the crimson beast that stood before him.

A rock came loose from the building tails was stuck in and struck him square in his bullet wound. He let out a quick yelp of pain but covered his mouth realizing the threat before him could hear it. The dragon's pointed ears perked up. He slowly turned his head towards the helpless fox. Tails quickly closed his eyes and laid his head down hopping the dragon didn't see him conscious. Perhaps it would leave him alone if he played dead. He was wrong. Licking his chops with his forked tongue, looking down at him with very hungry eyes he cracked an evil toothy grin "now, what do we have here?" he said. He reached his big talon out and carefully grabbed tails and pulled him away from his rubble restraints, careful enough not to rip anything out of its place. He held him right in front of his face. The dragon then carefully inspected the limp fox trying to see if he couldn't get a live treat for his troubles. "Those insects went through all this trouble to kill you? I could eat packs of these things and still be hungry. But what makes you so special. Those terror hunters only go after important things. Tails was on the verge of shaking in fear, trying his best to keep a deceased look. The dragon then stuck out his forked tongue and gave a tiny lick at the open wound. He then savored the taste and spoke. "The wound is still fresh and the blood is too. Tails' hopes then took a big fall as the dragon was probably able to call his bluff. The dragon then took a few strong whiffs of the withered fox and his eyes widened slightly he then spoke again. "And I can smell your fear little fox. You can drop the act now. No one fools my senses." he said with an evil sound.

Tails then reopened his eyes. Tails felt a wave of foolishness hit him as he thought he could trick such an advanced creature. he knew his goose was cooked this time. He looked into the dragon's eyes and was going to resort to crying for his life, but the second his vision was fixed on the dragon's blood red slited eyes tails instantly became paralyzed in fear. It's like the eyes peered into his soul, which they might have. He then managed to speak only for a brief moment. "y- Your e-eyes... I….I….I can't…m-move" the dragon then smiled devilishly. "Yeah, they do that" he said. He held his two tailed prey up in the air above him. He then looked up at him and opened his massive jaws and slowly lowered tails into his demise. The paralysis surprisingly quickly subsided to which Tails took the opportunity to start crying and begging for his life. "No please don't eat me!" the dragon did not stop. "Down the hatch small fry" the hungry dragon said. The fox felt the dragon's hot breath against him. He stopped his struggle and looked down at his dark end, still shedding a few tears. He showed no resistance what so ever now. With the odds so high, hope was but a simple word for him, he had given it all up. The fight to keep him alive has come to a bitter end. But then the dragon stopped just as he was between the upper and lower jaw. He pulled him out of the toothy death trap and looked at him curiously "why don't you try and fight back fox boy? What happened to all that will to live I saw earlier" he responded in a nonchalant tone.

"It died, like I should have, I've already fought for my life enough today, If this is all that is left for me than so be it. I accept my fate. Go ahead. Wolf me down like im sure you would with any other creature my size. I don't care anymore, at least then I can be used for something useful then; nutrients to fuel your body. Im sure you could use it. At least ill die knowing I served a purpose. All I am is a lost cause, Im not worth fighting for, but thanks for earlier, I appreciate it, For what it's worth. Go ahead take me as your trophy dish" The dragon stared at the fox with an even more dumbfounded look. Tails hung in the air becoming impatient. "Come on tall dark and scales! I aint got all day. You gonna do it or do I have to jump down there for you. Or are you the type that likes to torture their live meal first before eating them. Whatever you're going to do hurry up and make up your mind! Just do it already!" he then set him carefully on the ground and hunched down next to him. He lowered his head down to him and had a very inquisitive look on his face. "What in the world was that all about?" he said "you are very strange, unlike any other of my victims, most of them try to escape me even though they can't fight back. So what's up with you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5; Raze**

There was a long pause of confusion for the dragon, for the kitsune's display of emotions have caused some curiosity in him. Tails then broke the silence with an exhausted attitude shift and walked closer to the dragon and spoke with an irritated tone. "Look, don't play coy, I haven't been hear long, but you can drop clueless act okay. If your not gonna eat me then just leave me the heck alone please I can manage my own." He then backed up and put his head down waiting to be finished off. "Come on, go ahead" the dragon just stood there with a plain look on his face surprised at this fox's attempt to give his life up to him. The dragon did not budge at all.

For at least a minute tails sat there in waiting. It seemed the dragon did not have any intention of eating the fox. Tails had had enough of the dragons teasing, or so he thought he was teasing him. Tails turned away from the red dragon and madly walked off. "Whatever" he mumbled under his breath. Just before he turned the corner he was spoken to by the crimson beast "you know you're as good as dead if you keep bleeding out like that" tails stopped himself but did not turn around. He then remembered the bullet hole in his shoulder as it started to sting again and bleeds out into the sand. He then put his hand back over the wound, and continued to walk away. "Because here are the facts, you're eventually going to bleed out and die from a wound that big. I highly doubt you can stop the bleeding alone. And eventually the predatory hybrids are going to pick up the scent of your blood and will track you down, then they will grant you with a much more gruesome death than I can explain. But if you were to somehow stop the bleeding, you still would have to worry about the terror hunters, since I just took out a search team it will only be a matter of time before they realize that something is wrong. Then they will send a strike team in or if you're lucky a terror mech will come and level what's left of this sector. If that somehow doesn't happen you still have to worry about one more thing; starvation. What are you going to eat? This city is dried up. And if that doesn't kill you the heat will. So what will it be fox? Come with me or risk certain death?" he said with a stern voice.

Tails then leaned against the side of the crumbled building. He sat on the ground, folded his arms on top of his knees, buried his face into his arms and began to cry for a long time. The dragon could hear the little fox in deep sorrow. He left him alone for a little bit. Tails sat there for what seemed like half an hour, he was not fazed by the crying emotion of the sad little fox. He then poked his head around the corner of the building. "Don't you have a family to be with?" tails then moved his head up and started to cry even harder. He attempted to form words. "I-I-I I don't even know if I have a family anymore, I can't remember a thing of my past!' he said almost choking on his own words. The dragon's eyes then slightly widened in surprise and he spoke out in a still calm but interested tone. "You mean you don't remember anything?" Tails sobbed and shook his head, still buried in his arms. The dragon then looked down and felt a little remorseful but not enough to care about the fox's predicament. For he was a loner, only looking out for the top dog, or in this case dragon.

Raze then came around the building to the side of the fox and shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I could care less for you fox boy, but im not about to let anyone die that I went through so much trouble to save. So I will heal that bullet wound for you too." Tails then quickly got to his feet and covered his wound trying to reject the dragon's generosity. "No leave me alone!" He went to run away but he was too slow as the dragon gave a quick flap to his wing and dashed towards the fox, grabbing him and pinning him to the sand with a single hand. Tails kicked and screamed at the dragon trying to break his hold, it was completely useless. He was too weak to break the dragon's stone cold grip. He shifted a finger over tails' mouth and carefully shoved one of his claws into tails mouth to stop him from screaming. He tried to bite down the claw but it was like biting a diamond. Eventually the dragon got his hand in the right position to where he was completely restricting all of tails' movements. the dragon then gave him that blood thirsty cold stare that cold stun anything to paralyze tails, slowing his resistance somewhat. "Look fox boy, one thing you have to learn is when a dragon says he is going to do something, he will do it and no one will stop him, plus why wouldn't you want me to help you" he said growing tired of the fox's feeble attempts of escape. "I bet it's because you just scared. But besides that, You keep struggling your hearts gonna' start beating faster, heart beats faster, it pumps blood faster, blood starts pumping faster, the more blood your gonna' lose, so keep on freaking out, and your gonna' die, you still want to die?" tails then stopped his struggles and relaxed a bit still under the massive talon. "Now look, im gonna' heal your wound but the stuff I will use is gonna' be strong. It was meant to heal dragons, not foxes, this stuff will hit you like a freight train. It's gonna' sting at first but it's a small price to pay for living right?" tails then pondered the thought, with tears still drying up and a claw in his mouth he slightly nodded. After he nodded he tried to move his head away slowly in an effort to get the claw out of his mouth.

"Okay then, let's see" the dragon then unzipped a certain pocket on the messenger bag and stuck his hand into it. While searching for his item of choice he noticed that Tails was trying to get the claw out of his mouth. "I wouldn't try that if I were you" the red beast said while still looking through the bag "in a few seconds you're gonna' want something to bite down on." Tails' eyes then widened worried about what was going to happen. The dragon found what he was looking for; a big blue potion bottle that had a thick glowing liquid like substance in it and had a picture of a plus etched in the side of it. The dragon looked at it and spun the bottle around a little bit, inspecting the contents "im no expert or doctor, but I say this might due the trick, like I said this was meant for my kind not your kind. You may not be able to handle the potency, but it just might work," the dragon said reassuringly. He popped the cork off the top of the bottle and gave it a strong whiff. "whooo, that will do it all right!" he said with a chuckle. He moved the claw that was blocking the wound away. "Brace yourself little fox." Tails closed his eyes tightly and started to hyperventilate. Tails then felt a cool drop onto his wound. It felt like it was relaxing the pain and felt a cool brisk come off it. He then opened his eyes feeling silly for over imagining. "That's just the adhesive laced with a little bit of a numbing agent, which was meant to be able to numb dragon's sore spots. If I poured too much on you might as well lay there for the next two days 'cuz there ain't no shakin' that off. Now here comes the part that stings like a bitch." the dragon then pulled a small yellow dragon scale from the bag that slightly matched the color of tails' fur. He then slowly lowered it to his gash until it came into contact with the fresh wound. Tails then felt an excruciating pain coming from the bullet hole. It was the feeling of the flesh and muscle tissue fusing with the scale to make new skin. Tails wanted to tear his arm off he was in so much pain. The dragon was right, the pain hit him like a bullet train and tails would rather lose his arm all together. Tails went berserk bucking and squirming due to the immense pain of the healing agent. Most of tails' struggles were suppressed by the arresting grip of the dragon. Tails was biting down hard on the claw of the dragon. it was like biting on solid stone which was helping the kit cope with the pain.

Tails wanted to thank the dragon for helping him get through the healing process by holding him down. It once again brought tears to his eyes. The dragon then spoke. "I know it probably hurts, that's only because the potency was not meant to be absorbed by a body a small as yours, and you're tough for putting up with this much pain. It will subside in a minute. Right now the scale is bonding with your flesh. The scale I put on you is called an alchemy scale. It heals broken tissue and messed up wounds by mimicking the flesh around it and transforms into replacement tissue that is needed like muscle or skin. But it only works on a small scale, and then it will be as if you never had the wound. Right now it's forming into your new flesh. The fur will grow back too" then just as the dragon said, the pain was quickly subsiding. Tails' struggles came to a rest. He was panting hard from all the stress put on his tiny little body. "Now im going to let you go now, if I do, don't even try to run away, because ill pin you again. I don't think we have been properly introduced, im Raze, The last dragon in the world, and the strongest one at that. And you are?" he said in a stern voice. The dragon then carefully retracted his claw from tails' mouth and then removed the rest of his hand from the fox's body, wiping the spit off his claw in the sand. There was an imprint of the talon in the sand from him pushing down so much. Tails then got to his feet and dusted himself off, wiped away his remaining tears, and spit out the nasty taste of the claw. He looked at his healing wound to see that the scale was doing its job. A small missing patch of fur was slowly but progressively growing back to match the rest of his shining coat.

The dragon moved his head into tails line of sight. "Your name kid, what is your name" he said with a slightly irritated tone. Tails then looked at him nervously and then looked down at his feet and noticed his dog tags gleaming in the light. "M-Miles I… think" he said nervously. "You think?"The dragon then stuck a claw under his chin and lifted his head up with it to make him look at him. "Then what do you think is your real name is, Miles?" he then let his eyes drift to the corner of his sight. "T- Tails." He said worrying that the dragon might laugh at him. Raze then withdrew his claw and spoke "tails huh? That figures. Alright tails look, in about a minute or two a side effect will kick in and make your mouth unbearably dry. So this is the last thing I'll do for you" Raze then looked to his side to see a half buried water vending machine still attached to a wall. He reached over to it and sunk his claws into the top of it and ripped the whole vending machine clean out of the wall. Then Raze held it in the air with both hands and twisted the vending until it broke in half and water bottles came pouring out of it into the sand. Raze then dropped the decapitated machine and turned his back on him and started to walk away. "There, I've done enough for you tails usually id leave people like you to die." "but why do any of this for me at all?" tails questioned" raze then stopped for a minute and stood silent. He then made a tight fist. And continued to walk onward. "Why does it matter?" he said in a very low but angry voice. "I made a promise to someone a long time ago to never leave an innocent injured being die if it can be helped, Even if." He then punched the building next to him so hard that a big part of the wall caved in. "even if that being was human" tails was again scared stiff by the dragon's display of unseen power. Raze then withdrew his fist and continued to walk. " but what about you? Im willing to bet that there is something special about you. But then again you're not that important to me. I only healed you because I hate to see a waste of such a good dish. So don't assume were friends. Because were worlds apart from it." Raze then opened his large wings letting the wind blow them open. The light glistened elegantly off of his crimson red scales. Raze then turned and faced tails, that's when tails got a better look at Raze's dragonic body. The scales on his belly looked like they were a lot harder yet sleeker than the ones everywhere else, they were also a fine tint of shiny black. On his face the skin became darker around his eyes and top of the muzzle. He had several long thin horns sticking out of the back of his head and was pointed sharply back "And so I shall now grant you your peace. I won't be coming back, I will now leave you alone in your post-apocalyptic city, Goodbye tails. Our paths will never cross again. I'd wish you the best of luck. But then again luck can't protect you from the terror hunters. So long dog meat" Raze then gave a two finger wave to tails as he turned and ran the opposite way away from tails and jumped in the air flapping his wings and riding the winds out of the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry this chapter is short and a bit iffy...but there will be much more to come**

**Chapter 7; benefits and consequences**

Tails watched as the big dragon slowly started to become harder to see, that's when Tails realized just how big the opportunity that he willingly turned down was. Tails wanted to hit himself for turning down such a generous offer of help. A top class predator just offered to protect him, and he totally rejected the offer. He then threw out any fears he had of the dragon which he knew was a foolish act, and let out a loud call to him just as he was about to pass the highest building. "HEY" tails yelled hopping that Raze had heard his call. He got extremely lucky, as the dragon then swung around on the wind and looked back at the small fox, he knew he was going to be called back. He then darted back down to him. He touched down right next to tails, kicking up lots of sand, recovering from his landing. "Yes?" he asked as if he knew exactly what his question was.

Tails was a little amazed to see how quick Raze was in his landing. He snapped out of his awe struck moment to talk to Raze. "Look I get what you're trying to put on me and I got to say it's pretty clever." The dragon then folded his arms and gave a raised eyebrow look. Pretending like he didn't expect to hear this "Please Raze, take me with you" Raze then had a sub surprised look on his face still playing coy. Tails wanted to tag along with Raze and Raze knew he was going to try it. Raze then put a claw to his chin and looked into the air as if in deep though "I don't know tails, I mean im a dragon, you're a fox. That's a weird combo. And if I take you how will I know you won't slow me down? Im a loner tails. If you want to be my partner, you got to convince me that I won't have to guard your hide 24/7. And if I get tired of your arrogance" he looked at tails with a evil smile "then I will have no second thoughts about finishing you off like I was going to a few minutes ago. And if you even think of crossing me, ill roast your ass to a crisp faster than you can blink" tails then retorted "alright look Raze, I might not be a lethal killing machine like you, but I want to be able to fend for myself, I want to be like you, strong and stern. Please, take me under your wing- no pun intended, and help me advance in my own skills. I want to be able to protect my own butt out there while kicking many others." That's when tails dropped to his knees and held his hands together. "Please Raze im begging you, help me and take me in. You won't regret it, ill do anything it takes." Tails said with an honest look on his face. Raze then looked at him and cracked an evil smile "anything else you wanna add?" Tails then sighed and looked at Raze. "You're smart, im stupid. You're big and strong, im scrawny and defenseless. You're cool and slick looking, im, unattractive." He said with a slightly defeated tone. "Well when you put it like that… okay, but a fox and a dragon, Im already regretting it. Training you won't be easy. I could train other dragons with ease, but a fox? Well I can try"

for once tails was able to feel happy as he was taken in by the dragon and was going to learn his ways. "Let's see, since you just learned to fly, your tails will be weak and unable to maintain altitude in this condition, this could work." He then reached into a smaller pocket in his bag and started to move everything from one pocket to the next until the pocket was empty. Raze then gave a pair of sand goggles to tails "hear, you're going to need these." Tails then slipped the goggles on over his head without hesitating. For now he was at the dragon's mercy, and was willing to do anything to prove that he was loyal to him. Raze then held the empty pouch of his bag open towards tails and looked at him. "Well…hop in" tails then was surprised and confused but there was no time to debate on it he walked towards the dragon's bag and noticed that the pocket he was to go in was just his size, Not to big not to small. But tails came to another problem; how was he going to get in? He didn't want to dive in head first, and he would throw off his balance if he went in foot first. He dawdled at the front of the bag for a little bit before Raze rolled his eyes and stepped in. "alright fox, since you forgot how to sit in something, here" he said irritated enough already. "He reached down and took tails into his talon. Tails was surprised at the reassuring size of the dragon. He was big enough to completely close his claw around him without crushing him. He then dropped tails into the bag and zipped it up to where his head was able to move in and out of the bag freely. Tails then popped his head out of the bag and looked around at what maybe his last glimpse of outland Seattle. The messenger bag hung down by the dragon's hip. He looked up at Raze who was looking at him. "Alright fox boy comfy?" "Well there is something poking the back of my head" "good, here we go!" Raze then opened his wings and lifted off the ground to the air.


End file.
